Lie
by ziv.IL
Summary: A fan fiction inspired by Frozen Shattered Roses's 'Loop' fiction. Rated T mainly for the gore to come. Some comedy, some drama, some love, lots of fighting. - Please R&R! ; - some IchixRuki.
1. Chapter One The Begining of The Lie

**Summary:**

**This is a Loop-style fiction for Bleach.**

**Basically, I always wanted to know what it would be like if what happened in "Loop", were to happen on Bleach.**

**What is Loop, you ask? **

**A wonderful creation by Frozen Shattered Roses that inspired this story, my first fan fiction ********.**

**It takes one Kurosaki Ichigo from about 4 months after the end of the SS arc, at the very end of the Winter War, and sends him back to his body at the very beginning of his story.**

**I sure hope you all enjoy this story, R&R, ok? ;)**

**Don't be afraid to be blunt in the negative department, I ain't easily annoyed by such things but I do find them important for self-improvement.**

**Author's notes will be written at the bottom of each chapter.**

**Reading Guide:**

"Normal Speech".

"_Thoughts"._

"**Hollow Style Speech".**

Capitalized words, of course, mean screaming.

**Chapter One: "The Beginning Of The Lie":**

"**No! You bastard! I can't die like this! No way! I'll…"**

"It's over!"

"Huh?!..." Ichigo had sprung up in his bed, the last moments replaying over and over in his head.

"How?...What am I…?" Ichigo began looking around at his room in complete shock, he couldn't quite grasp where he was.

"It can't be…it's…it's…my room?! But it was -" Ichigo was cut off by the appearance of a familiar riatsu, "That's definitely Ishida but…that riatsu matches him from around 4 months ago…not to mention his dead!"

Ichigo felt two more riatsu signatures, these two were un-mistakable – and also 'out dated' – and very much dead.

Then he felt two more signatures heading his way, these two explained it all.

Ichigo acted asleep until a certain shinigami had made her un-welcomed appearance over his bed looking around for something.

"Hello, Rukia." Said Ichigo, now sitting right in front of the shinigami, eyeing her.

Rukia gasped, her eyes clearly wider then they should be, "Who are you?! How can a mere human see me?!", Ichigo simply kept a calm expression on as he though of what to say.

"How?...well…it's kind 'a complicated, I doubt you'd believe me if I told you any ways.

For now, I think I'll take care of that hollow down stairs before he starts eating up my sisters." With that, Ichigo vanished from sight, only to return moments later – the hollow's riatsu gone – needless to say Rukia was some what shocked at all this…

By the time Rukia had returned to her senses – which wasn't very long -, Ichigo reappeared mere inches from her, now standing tall over her.

"I'm sorry about every thing that's gonna happen, you really don't deserve to have such bad luck. I'm gonna take you to Urahara's place for now, there are some things to be discussed there."

Before the shinigami could sound any protest, Ichigo grabbed her by the wrist and shunpo-dragged her away at an amazing speed.

Urahara was pouring some milk to the bowl of the cat he knew he won't be seeing for a while, he just couldn't help it, by the time he finished, he had picked up two signatures moving his way, one Kurosaki Ichigo and one Kuchiki Rukia.

"Well well well, I do wonder what would bring these two here…more specifically, what would bring both of them and so soon…a bit un-expected…"

"Maybe you should hide inside?...in case things went too off plan?", Urahara turned to the source of the worried voice of the man behind him, "No, if it's like this then it's probably pointless now…I suppose we'll have to wait and see what happens…"

"This could be a very large fork in our plans, Urahara.", said a third voice from behind them, still hidden in the shadows.

"Now now, every thing will be ok, don't worry about it too much Shinji, just make sure to disappear before they get here."

"Ok, see you around then, sandal-hat.", the source of the third voice vanished from behind them.

"Well…I really hope I can back those words up."

"Let go of me!" the shinigami screamed and tried to pull her hand away with all she was worth, but it soon came to her that it was simply in vain, this man's grip – though not painful – was too strong for her to get away from.

About a minute or two into their shunpo, the shinigami and her 'captivator' finally arrive at the destination, Urahara's shop.

The two stood in front of the shop as Ichigo begun releasing a huge captain-level spike of riatsu to try and draw his 'target' out.

His huge spike caused two men to appear before them, one pale man holding a cane and wearing a sandal-hat, the other a much larger man standing behind him with glasses on and his hands crossed.

"Hello there, Kuchiki-dono, is there something I can do for you?", said the one with the cane. "Yes! Please help me get away fro-", Rukia's mouth was now clogged by Ichigo's right hand. "I am Kurosaki Ichigo, though I suspect you already know who I am…except I'm not the Ichigo you know about, I'm from about 5 months in the future. I don't know how I got back here, but we really need to talk about some things."

Urahara stared at the young man before him, drowning in disbelief of what he had just said.

"I know it's very hard to believe but I will say and do as I want and you will be…mostly free to choose. About one hundred years ago, you created a powerful weapon called the 'Hogioko', Aizen took it from right under your nose and tried to use it to create a shinigami-hollow hybrid. At some point, several shinigami – a couple of captains and vice captains among them - discovered him but they were also affected by the Hogioko and turned into Vizards, un-able to do any thing about Aizen. Shortly after their transformation begun, you and Tessai discovered them yourselves but you were un-able to do any thing for them and thus, shortly afterwards as you were trying to save them, you were all discovered. While Aizen used his power of Illusion – which every one though was some sort of water element manipulation – to make every one think they saw him some where else altogether, you two, and those Vizards, were all about to be executed until Yoruichi saved you and Tessai and with your help, the Vizards, and you all had no choice but to hide in the living world. Do you admit the story to be true so far?"

Urahara was cough completely off guard by this, but he wasn't about to let it show, he was the kind of man who would always know every thing and never be surprised by any thing, responding with a quick and serious "Yes".

"Well, in the time line I come from, I didn't have access to my powers yet so when the hollow attacked my home and Rukia showed up, it ended up with me being targeted by the hollow and Rukia getting critically injured trying to protect me. After getting that critical injury, Rukia had no choice but to pass some of her powers on to me, except, I took all her power away and killed the hollow. That's when the problems begun…After she gave me her powers and was left 'high and dry', she went to seek your help and you offered her a special gigai saying it will hide her riatsu signature completely until she can recover her powers. Your gigai did hide her signature well, except it also did two other things, it constantly drained her of her riatsu – not allowing her to recover her powers and even turning her weaker – and it also allowed you to hide your precious Hogioko inside her. Because her power had not returned to her, she was forced to stay in the human world, just as you had wanted, un-knowingly helping you to protect your Hogioko.

Soon enough, Soul Society started sending it's shinigami after her, to drag her back.

At first, it was just a lowly shinigami I could have easily defeated, but, the second time around, it was a team of one Vice-Captain Abarai Renji and one Captain Kuchiki Byakuya. While I managed well against Renji, almost killing him, Byakuya stopped me right before I did and stabbed me in two special points in my body, both almost killing me and destroying all of the power Rukia had given me. After that, they left me on the ground and dragged her back to Soul Society. I'm sure you realize that by this time, Aizen had taken out Chamber 46 and used his Illusion ability to send fake commands to Soul Society, he had discovered about Rukia gone missing and guessed you hid the Hogioko inside her."

"You helped me and several friends of mine to gain our own powers and sent us to Soul Society with the mission of saving Rukia as she got a death penalty by Soukyoku with the date of her execution being continuously set to an earlier time. After a lot of fighting and a gained Ban Kai, we finally made it to her right on her execution ceremony. Fortunately, we did manage to save her, un-fortunately, Aizen got the Hogioko out of her and before we could do any thing about it, he escaped to Hueco Mundo with it, off to create an army of arrancar to fight Soul Society with in his quest to create the King's key out of Karakura Town.

When the war finally came, it was a close call, but at the very end of it, we lost.

Every one but myself and Aizen had died and he had killed me."

Urahara looked shocked at this, if this was all true then all he had planned was in vain.

"_I planned to make Ichigo strong enough to protect Rukia in the real world to avoid some thing like the 'winter war'… if the Hogioko is taken out of her any way, and this boy never ends up strong enough as I had though he would, then it was all in vane…"_

Urahara had now started to believe the boy, though he still didn't know how to take this.

Rukia was getting busy biting into Ichigo's hand as she was suffocating.

Suddenly remembering he had been clogging her moth – and because of the size of his hand, partly her nose too – all this time quickly let go of her "Oops…sorry…"

"BAKA! You nearly killed me! It was so hard to breathe I hardly managed to at all!"

"Sorry, kinda forgot about it…"

Now it was Urahara's turn to talk, "Say I believe you, exactly what do you propose we do? Seeing as neither of us is strong enough to beat Aizen."

"We keep her here until we manage to get Aizen to come here himself and we kill him before this goes way out of hand. Right now, I'm strong enough to defeat any captain, including the old man and Aizen. After we kill him, Gin and Tousen, we 'let her go' back to Soul Society and since she was kidnapped, she won't be punished, she'll just say she 'finally' managed to escape."

Rukia had finally recovered her breath completely, "Why captains Ichimaru and Kaname too? Isn't Aizen the one you want?"

Before Ichigo managed to say any thing, Urahara had already began to answer, "Because they are with Aizen, they have always been with him since even before Tousen had made it to captain. Kurosaki, I think your plan is simple, thus, solid but I just pray that you are telling me the truth when you say you can beat any of the captains right now. Also, there is something you are hiding from us about the end of the winter war, one day, I'm going to want to know about it."

Ichigo looked back at Urahara, "Don't worry, I'm much stronger then most of them and as for what you want to know, you'll find out on your own soon enough. By the way, Rukia, I forbid you from watching me fight any of the senior captains or the traitors, don't ask why, just look away and try not to sense riatsu when I fight them, in fact, it would be better if you left once such a fight began."

Rukia looked puzzled, "Ummm…ok…?"

"_As much as I don't like hiding things from them, I just can't let them know yet, I can't let Rukia know about it yet…if at all in this time line…"_

Urahara had turned around with his back to them, "Fine, I will help you in any way I can, I assume you would want me to put her in that gigai now?"

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's wrist again, still gently so not to hurt her, "Yes, but with out the Hogioko, hide it some where safe, or better yet, put it in a barrier that would hide it's signature and put it inside of me, can you do it?"

Urahara let out a small some what sarcastic laugh, "Of course I can, just fallow me, you two."

Mean while Rukia was contemplating all of this, _"Well…since Urahara-san believes him…I think I might be starting to believe him myself…I always though Gin was cruel and I already knew about the connection between those three captains, one promoting the other…but still…I can't be too sure of this, though I have no choice but to play along for now."_

About half an hour and a tea-cup later, Urahara comes into the room where the two were waiting for him with two items, a Rukia-look-a-like gigai and a strange black energy box shaped item. "Here they are, now let's get you two set up."

Urahara pushed the gigai into Rukia and it suddenly awoke and with his other hand, he pushed the Hogioko inside Ichigo.

A moment, and that was it, they were both set up and the plan had gone into motion.

"You know," Said Ichigo "Ever since I found out about the Hogioko, I had been sure you had planned this from the beginning!"

Urahara faked a laugh at this, "Me? Why of course not! I'm not that smart!"

**End of Chapter One!**

**Author's note:**

**Wow, 2245 words with out the summary and author's note! **

**Still a rather short chapter, but I though it was going to be about one thousand words long so it's double it's intended size! :D**

**I'm rather happy with this chapter, being the first chapter of my first fan fiction so I hope every one likes it! ******

**I'm rating this story 'T' for gore mainly.**

**Next chapter will reveal what really happened in the future as Ichigo meats up with the Vizards earlier, and stronger, then they had expected.**

**Also, Rukia is beginning to fall for Ichigo again though you shouldn't expect any thing too heavy or even a smutch in this story, it's not the focus here.**

**If I ever do write some thing like it, it would be on its own chapter and there would be a warning and summary of it in the previous chapter.**

**Next chapter's name is: "The first shinigami and the masked allies".**

**A chapter will be released every week end and if a weekend passes with out a chapter released, expect three chapters the weekend afterwards! :D**

**Alas, I don't have any one to beta for me, so if your interested, e-mail me ;)**

**One last thing, **

**PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Ziv.**

**== Edit: Fixed some stuff I noticed when re-reading the story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I had just noticed some more mistakes here and there in my first chapter…**

**This one is important: Rukia does not beg to fall for Ichigo, I meant 'beginning' xD.**

**Well, here goes the next chapter… **

**(Author's Notes at the end of the chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The First Shinigami and the Masked Allies…**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Ok, I got this out of the way, now it's time to let my soon-to-be allies know."_

Ichigo had got up from his sit, turned to Urahara ,pointed at Rukia, "Guard." And left in a shunpo.

Urahara was left to make some thing out of all of this, _"I wonder where his…maybe his heading to them?...he does know about them…"_

After about half an hour Ichigo had arrived at their hideout and started pouring out some hollow riatsu. He didn't have to wait long - it seemed people tended to react to riatsu very quickly... – After just a couple of seconds Hiyori was already blasting out of the hideout to meet with the strong hollow presence out side of it.

"**Hey there, I think we have something in common, my future allies."**

"Who…Would you happen to be that Kurosaki guy?, Aren't you a little early to be here and with a mask?..."

"**I sure am, but your plans have just been cancelled. Would you mind if I come in to your hide out now?..."**

"Ahhh…wa-" Shinji appeared. "Yo, Ichigo. I havn't been expecting you this soon…come in?..."

"**Thanks."**

* * *

"Captain-commander, we have lost trace of Kuchiki Rukia's riatsu in the world of the living, in the town of Karakura. Should we send some one to investigate?"

The commander had only just woken up after only managing to get some sleep and was not too happy to be dealing with something like this right now…

"Erm…I suppose if we don't send any one, captain Kuchiki would simply go of his own accord. Send this mission out to that personnel scout, tell him this is top priority."

"Hi, commander!"

* * *

"Yo, good morning sleepy shinigami."

"Who?...oh right… I forgot, almost feels like last night was a dream…"

"I'm glad you think I'm dreamy, but I need a girl who's actually alive!"

Rukia blushed a little, "Who said any thing like that?! Baka!" – Ichigo just laughed it off.

"We need to go some where, come with me."

Rukia hesitated at first but, decided to obey. "May I at least know where to?"

"Just to take care of a scout."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rukia was a bit puzzled for a few moments until it finally sunk in. "Would that happen to be a shinigami searching for me?..."

"Yes."

With that, he grabbed her arm and they shunpoed out of Urahara's shop.

* * *

"Well?... where is the shinigami your waiting for?"

"He'll be here, just be a good bate and have patience."

"_I don't really remember exactly when he showed up…but there's no way in hell I'm letting her know about that small detail!"_

"His here, come out shinigami…"

Ichigo soon locked eyes with a man that had showed up from behind a tree, "Uh, you discovered me real fast, I just got here after all…"

Ichigo had forgotten how weak this guy was, he really had no interest in wasting time on him. "Will you please go back to soul society and say you failed? I don't feel like wasting time on you."

The man looked a bit irritated, "Waste time on me, you say? You make it sound like you actually have a cha-" Ichigo had let a bit of his riatsu slip out, just enough to overwhelm the shinigami, "I see your point…I had…no idea you were…that strong…"

Despite his words, the shinigami still tried to attack Ichigo with all his speed and might, but failed miserably. Ichigo had waited until the man was right in front of him, grabbing his weapon, crushing it with his hand and raised his other one towards the shinigami's forehead with his fingers about to flick, "I did warn you…" BANG! With just that flick of the finger, the shinigami was tossed away, "Leave, I don't mind killing you if you don't."

The shinigami, not wanting to try his luck a second time, quickly opened the gate and ran threw it, closing the gate behind him.

"I though you said my brother was coming for me, that was a great scout, but compared to a captain level, his nothing."

"Who said THIS was gonna be your brother? I think I remember saying a scout, maybe you just want to see your brother?"

"I…are you gonna kill him?"

"No…though I probably shouldn't promise any thing."

Rukia didn't seem any calmer, she just wore a sad expression on her face.

"_Yeah, teme, you bet his going down! Just a matter of me choosing when."_

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand for the last time that day as he took her to Urahara's shop again.

* * *

**Flash Back**

**

* * *

  
**

"So, Ichigo, what do you want? Why did you come here?"

Shinji had his own suspicions, but decided to hear it from the hollow and shinigami-riatsu leaking human.

"I already know every thing, that has come and to come. We, my fellow Vizards, are betrayed by soul society right after defeating Aizen him self. I, myself, get betrayed right after killing him. I will never forgive h-…" Ichigo looked puzzled for a moment, but quickly continued talking before he would lose his audience, "Well, lets just say we all end up back-stabbed by those damned shinigami. Will you join me to at least take our future common enemies out? Aizen and such?..."

"Of course we would! I don't know 'how' or 'what', but we are Vizards and as such, we are the only once that would truly stand behind another."

"Excellent, I look forward to crushing both our shinigami and hollow enemies."

Ichigo turned to leave but was stopped mid way by Shinji starting to say some thing, "Ichigo, would you mind – now that we are allies and every thing – telling us why you let her stay by you?"

"Why? Simply because Aizen thinks the Hogioko is hidden within her."

Shinji raised an eye brow, "So…your using her as bate? Or maybe that's not all of it?"

Ichigo started to walk away, not turning to Shinji's direction. "Bate Is such a strong word…lets just say I have use for her, for now at least."

"Be careful, Ichigo, she is still a shinigami even if you trust her or think you know what she'll do."

"Wai…he left…", Shinji turned to look at the others, "What do you guys think?"  
Hiyori was the first one to speak, "I still don't trust him, even though we can all feel his vizard powers and some thing tells me he really does know about the past, I still don't trust him.

Lisa tilted her glasses upwards a bit signaling that she was gonna say something, "I think trusting him is hard, but a vaizard is a vizard and we should at least consider this, if it turns out to be true, then we'd do good to have him on our side."

Kensei glared at the spot the orange head once stood, "I'm voting for going with them, but we should make sure to keep good track of this whole thing…"

This time, it was Love who decided to take part in this little conversation,

" I agree with you, we need to both trust and suspect him…what a proble-"

Hyori barged in on his words, "If he knows what will happen in the future, we should stick close to him and make use of it!"

Rose and Kensei both nodded and they decided to drop the subject for now.

* * *

"Had a successful hunt, I'm sure? " Urahara had asked Ichigo for no apparent reason.

"That was just a waste of my time." Ichigo concluded.

"Aww, come on, I'm sure it wasn't that bad?... ", Of course Urahara had already known otherwise and understood so there was no real need for Ichigo to answer this.

"And you, Kuchiki-san?", Asked Urahara, turning to the shinigami who seemed to be exhausted from being shunpo-dragged around so much.

"Mmm…", Rukia really had nothing to say.

"She's still thinking whether I plan on killing her brother or not."

Urahara acted surprised, though he already knew this would arise sooner or later, "What? You plan on killing her brother?"

Ichigo didn't bother to answer that one either, "Sorry, I'm not feeling very talkative at the moment, I think I'll go get some sleep now, since I'v had to sleep less then I'm used to tonight…"

"Aw!, I'm sure I don't snore that badly!", Urahara was just trying to buy some time to find out where had Ichigo gone to the other night.

"Don't act like an idiot, I said I'm not feeling talkative right now. I'm tired cause I had some thing to do last night which left me with less sleep."

Ichigo shunpoed out of the shop, heading to his own room, in his own home, for some sleep.

* * *

"Damn, I'm tired, I didn't get any sleep at all last night…"

Indeed, true to his feelings, he was tired enough to fall asleep just hitting his head on the cushion.

He dealt with the first scout, he made his alliance with the vaizards, things were coming along well.

Now, we wait for the next 'encounter' and the second phase of the plan.

* * *

"He went out last night? Where to?"

"I have no idea, I only managed to get out side by the time he vanished completely. Maybe I'm getting old?"

"Don't say such things, Kisuke-san, his just fast, having been dragged around by him in shunpo all day, I know!"

Urahara let out a small laugh and went back to staring at the wall in front of him, deep in though of what exactly Ichigo was planning.

Tessai had come into the room, "Kuchiki-dono, would you like some tea?"

"Umm…sure, I guess…"

And with that, every one started their morning activities, team, school, being en-jailed and used as bate in Urahara's shop…the normal things people do every morning.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Woa…soo…..sleepyyyy….sso….tired….4…morning….must…sleeeeeep….**

**I…lost the sto...ry during th week… had to re-write….entire thing…today…**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I though this to be a pretty good brake point, that and I'm just way too sleepy to keep writing…I found myself spamming a ton of 'f's just a minute ago after falling a sleep while pressing the key.**

**Any ways…**

**Since I won't be able to upload the upcoming weekend, I'm gonna upload 3 chapters at the same time a weekend later.**

**Next chapter name: **

**Chapter Three: The Surprise Brake-In.**

**No spoilers this time ;P**

**I really hope people are enjoying this story so R&R!!! Always remember to Review other people's work! It's very important for us artists!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh, Sorry I was too busy to post any more, and I was also left connection-less for a while…I'm still sort of connection-less but I'll try to post whenever I can…**

**Note: There...might be some junk from when I was testing my Speech Recognition system...xD**

**Needless to say that was a major fail! x)**

**Well, enough wait, here we go!:**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Surprise Brake In**

**

* * *

**

**- POV –**

Darkness slowly takes over the world as another day turns into night, it's been a while since the first shinigami came… I don't remember how long it took for Byakuya to come "last" time, but this feels odd. It's been too long, some thing is wrong…

**- Normal –**

Ichigo – as slowly and calmly as he can – turns his head in Rukia's direction, taking a last look at her before he heads home for the night but he sees some thing in her eyes…

'She's…she's worried?...'

"You're worried…"

"Is it…so obvious?... but you probably know me for a while?..."

"Yes, and yes. I guess this means you also suspect some thing is wrong?..."

"I…I can't put my finger on it but…I don't know…I'm just worried…"

Ichigo frowned, "I hate ominous feelings in situations like this…just like the quiet before the storm…"

"Ichigo…"

* * *

**Warning: The next section (cut out by the lines) and a bit after this one, are purely about Ichigo and Rukia's "future" relationship.**

**If you don't feel like it or something, feel free to ignore the fact that I don't really like that type of thing either and just forget I'm seating here writing this for you at two AM ;P**

**(Joking, of course) Feel free to scroll over it and ignore it though, it's not critical for the plot…not all of it at least…just the general idea of IchixRuki.**

* * *

Ichigo patted her head half-heartedly and turned to leave and smirked at her a little, "I'll come back tomorrow, mean while, don't worry about it…just try to keep yourself occupied on some thing else!"

Rukia was cough off guard by the sudden friendly touch from some one that she

hardly knew and contemplated whether or not to smack Ichigo on the head but some thing dawned on her, "Ichigo, in your time…are we…are we together?..."

Ichigo had yet to realize just what he did and simply stared at her with a puzzled expression, "Huh?...why would you as-" - SMACK! – his own actions finally registered in his brain and he gasped before answering, "Oh…Rukia…we…you…I'm sorry, it's just complicated and I'd really rather not talk about it, ok?"

Rukia wasn't sure what she should say, 'There was…definitely something there…did I…-'

"Rukia?..."

"Umm…ok…I understand…see you tomorrow…"

"Yeah, bye…"

Ichigo presided to finally walk out the door, out of the room, out of her sight, out of…no…she couldn't get him out of her mind.

'Ichigo…I…I hurt you some how didn't I?...You don't have to tell me if you don't want to be I wish you would share it with me non the less."

Rukia couldn't help the apologetic, sad expression that had spread on her face, she was so sure that she, some how – in his time –, hurt him very badly and she couldn't stop herself from feeling the sadness and the guilt she felt right now, even knowing that she had really done nothing yet and should not – according to rational thinking – be feeling like this…

* * *

Ichigo got out of Urahara's shop and quickly began shunpoing home, his mind, set on only one thing, "Shit!"

'I wish I paid more attention! I can't believe I did that after what happened! I should…!

I guess even after all that happened…after…THAT…happened, I guess I still care for her just as much…Damn it! I wish I could just forget that! I wish I could just erase all those feelings…This is so annoying!'

Ichigo kept on ranting to himself' all the way home, not noticing the four signatures that had suddenly shown up.

'Next time I…?' Ichigo suddenly realized something very strange and important…

"Why am I feeling Rukia's riatsu?..and it's moving?..."

Ichigo didn't wait for the wall to answer his question and just took off in the direction of her signature, now ranting about his lack of sleep.

It didn't take long to get to where he last felt her signature, but…it didn't change the fact it was too late.

'She was here…where is she?...'

Instinctively drawing out Zangetsu in a blocking motions, he easily battered Renji's Zabimaru away.

"Che…I knew you two would come for her."

"You sound very confidant of yourself, human.", A trademark Byakuya retort that Ichigo was already used to.

"Or maybe it's the other way around?"

Ichigo stabbed his Zangetsu into the ground and this time grabbed Zabimaru bare handed to let Renji know it's pointless to even try.

"No way! Bare…handed?..." Renji was only mid-way through that sentence when Ichigo crashed Zabimaru – still with his hand -, braking it into pieces.

"Sorry, I have no time for you two right now, since it seems like your not the ones that took Rukia…by the way, who did take her?"

Renji was petrified, they were warned he had a strong signature, and that Urahara Kisuke might get in the way, but he wasn't expecting this!

"Captain...I-", "Stay back, Abarai, I will handle this myself."

And with that, Byakuya took out Senbonzakura and did that trademark move of his, "Shire, Senbonzakura."

**"You're in the way!"**, Ichigo was already behind him, zangetsu drawn and pointed at Byakuya's back, already digging in a little.

"Impossible!", was all Byakuya managed before the giant butcher's knife that is Zangetsu went through him, and Ichigo was already on his way to the other two signatures,

These two, he knew had Rukia with them.

"You're…not…getting…away…", Byakuya – persistent as ever – shunpoed right into Ichigo's way, forcing him to stop before crashing into the man.

"You might be strong, but against what's to come, you remain nothing, Senbonzakura, Kageyoshi.", And with a swift turn of the wrist, the giant broad swords that had formed, had broken apart into millions and millions of petals, and instead of forming the many blades that surround Byakuya's opponent inside his Bankai's black dome, they formed on his hands, all the way to his shoulders, turning into wings. His bankai's final form.

"I thought you captains were limited to a fifth of your powers while in the real world…"

"We are, but I have removed the seal, now witness true power!"

Byakuya attacked Ichigo with everything he had, relentless, he would give his opponent no chance to fight back, no chance to activate what might turn this entire fight around,

What byakuya was growing more certain his opponent is capable of with every block of his, bankai.

'Damn! His really not giving me an in- there!', Ichigo finally managed to get away from Byakuya by letting him Pass over him and into a treetop, he on the other hand went under and with that, he stood still, aiming Zangetsu in Abarai's direction. "Ban kai!"

Byakuya barely managed to get there in time, but by some stroke of luck, he did, he got in between Renji and the blast that left Ichigo's blade, effectively blocking it and saving his lieutenant, but he now had to deal with an unfamiliar bankai…

"It's over, your already hurt badly, or I wouldn't be able to fight your bankai with my shikai, but now that I'm in my bankai, you don't stand a chance, Getsuga Tenshou!"

Ichigo's fang crashed into Byakuya in all its terrifying glory, pushing the man back a great distance, the block was far less then what he would call perfect.

Of course, the fight wasn't over yet, and Ichigo was already behind him, attempting to cleave him shoulder to waist.

"Getsuga tenshou!", Ichigo swung his blade down diagonally, easily cutting through the petals, and into Byakuya's flesh, Byakuya would not get out of this without any critical wounds.

"Still standing, I see? That's not much of a surprise though, but I still don't think you can fight me like that…will you agree to just give up?"

"Ridicules, human, to think you are that much stronger then a captain is practically a crime! I-", He never finished as Ichigo's Zangetsu dug into his back again, coming out of his waist effectively ending the fight. "Che…annoying snobbish bastard, stop getting in the way." Were the last words Byakuya heard before Ichigo Shunpoed away in the direction of their two comrades for this mission.

"Da…", "Taicho!"

Ichigo shunpoed as fast as he could, only narrowly avoiding all the buildings and , now, trees in his way, he was getting real close, only a few hundred meters more, he knew keeping Renji alive and his signal there, would convince these two to wait for their friend, what he wasn't expecting, was Urahara Kisuke himself, showing up beside him and shunpoing alongside him.

"What the hell happened, Urahara?!"

"Byakuya and Renji were just distractions, these two snuck into my shop and managed to leave just before I sensed it…I was sleeping after all...guess I should have kept a better watch."

"Well…ya' gotta sleep some time, though it doesn't mean I believe you, but I don't really care either."

"So…are you planning to keep your bankai form the entire night?"

"Oh..I forgot, I'm so used to it I hardly notice any more…"

"It doesn't look like a very taxing bankai, so I suppose it's not beyond reason."

"Yeah, just keep up."

Just moments later, they arrive at a clearing in the forest, just on time to see a shinigami portal close. "Shit! We'r too late!"

"Mmm...looks like it, we're going to have to go after her if we want Aizen."

"Your right, we need to go as soon as possible, speaking of which, how soon is possible?"

Urahara rubbed his chin for a while and finally answered, "Two days at best."

"Right, good luck then…"

"We could all use some luck, kid…well, I'm gonna take care of something, be ready in two days."

"Got it, good night."

And with that, the two parted away, each heading in a different direction, well, that's what Ichigo though at least.

"Ishin-san, you're kid is very interesting, did you notice any changes in him lately?"

Ishin came out of the shadow behind Kisuke, "Yeah, his far stronger then his supposed to be...I hope you don't have anything to do with it, Kisuke…"

"Me? Why I would never harm your child, Ishin-san! That is so mean!"

"Stop playing dumb!", Ishin wasn't a very calm man, and Kisuke could always press his buttons easily.

"Alright, well, I suspect we're both to blame for that…"

"What do you mean?", Ishin was getting really irritated now, Kisuke was obviously trying to avoid the question.

"Oh...well...fine, I'll tell you."

A long explanation later, Ishin was still finding the entire thing rather hard to believe, but who could blame him, with such a story.

"Ishin-san, rest assure that the story is at least partly true as far as what your son has told us, even if it is a little hard to believe…"

"Hmm…well, Assuming I believe it, where does it put us?"

Kisuke now lucked eyes with Ishin, it was time to let him know why he felt it was partly their fault.

"Ishin-san, I already said this, but I think this entire thing is partly our fault too. I have hardly, according to his story, ever fought beside him, which might have made a difference, it might have even allowed us to avoid his death.

Ishin-san, You too, are like me when it comes to fighting, and you too, did not come to your son's aid, opting to remain hidden in the shadows for the sake of your discretion."

"That is probably the most believable part of that story, I really should come forward and help him ey? But what about my daughter-" "What about your son?"

"I guess your right…I suppose this means it's time to come out of retirement."

"I suppose it is, Ishin-fukutaicho."

"I should probably go talk to him then…wish me luck and…prepare for training, I need to get back in to shape."

"No problem!, good luck, and good night!"

And with that, the shop keeper disappeared in a flash of shunpo, and after him the other man too, disappeared in a flash of shunpo.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, that's another chapter done! **

**Sorry for the crazy away time xD **

**Well, how was it? I managed to pass the 2000 word count with out any over-explaining of past events, I hate those x), making this a rather long chapter.**

**Next chapter is: "The Invasion, Reversed!"**

**I expect a lot of R&Ring out of every one and I hope you all enjoy the fic ;)**

**Oh and again, sorry for the long wait...  
**

**Ziv.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Sky Full of Hollows

**  
Nothing special to put here…Bleach isn't mine?...**

**Btw, I changed the chapter name, decided on a little change in my story's...not direction, but stops along it's way, so to speak.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: "A Sky Full of Hollows"**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo wasn't one to be bothered by noise, no he was truly used to noise, what bothered him was the lack of.

The one thing he was least used to was a calm entry to his home, who wouldn't understand with a father like his, but that's exactly what he got this time.

" Ichigo, you're home! ", Karin immediately jumped on him " where have you been?! "

" it's not like I've been out that long! "

" well, if you're hungry dinner's on the table, well what's left of it for you…"

" you shouldn't even be up this late and I'll be fine, go to bed."

Karin gave him an angry look, but turned and went to bed, she really shouldn't be up this late, she just didn't want Yuzu to be the one up, and she was worried too.

Her brother was really not acting like himself lately.

'It's odd that Karin's the one here, and not Yuzu…she must be really worried…

Damn it, I'm making them worry.'

He grabbed his food, eat and went to bed.

Today hasn't been such a good day…

* * *

"Rukia!, we're so happy we managed to get you out of there!"

"Yeah, we were beginning to worry!, I'm even happier to see you!"

"No you're not, I was way more worried about her!"

"No! there is no way you wer-" "Now, now, please don't fight so much, I'm sure you were both as worried and as happy as I am, how are you, Rukia?"

"Captain!, of course we could be no match for you!"

"You are so nice!"

"Hey!, I wa-" "Ehh..", Finally, since the first time since brought back about a couple of minutes ago, Rukia was speaking…sort of.

"Thank you all for worrying about me so much, I'm not deserving of such care." She was now bowing in front of them.

"Of course you are, we were all worried about you, How are you feeling?",

"I'm fine, captain, They didn't hurt me, just put me in this gigai that hides my riatsu…"

"A creation of that Urahara Kisuke, no doubt…well, as long as your fine, you can go…you probably want to visit your brother and Abarai, I hear they were well…just dragged back... they're in the 4th division's infirmary…"

Rukia was pale, she knew it…she felt it…she just knew her brother was going to be hurt…

Without any further communication of any sort with them, she turned and ran towards the 4th division.

'God! Please be alright! Please!'

* * *

Ichigo's mind wasn't really in it, but his body was automatically taking him to school, as per every morning, as if nothing has ever happened.

'What now?...the Hogyouko isn't in her, but then again, securing it was never really my goal…'

**'Not since we've come back!, You should just go there and kill everybody, especially that bitch!'**

'Shut up! Just stay out of the way.'

**'Heh! Cry-' **'-SHUT UP!'

_'Ichigo, what do you plan on doing?'_

'Well, we're definitely going to Soul Society, I don't care what he says, but I just feel like I'm forgetting something really important…like there's something important that's supposed to happen today…'

_'I can't recall anything in particular, but that's not very surprising considering it was not that important for your soul, the reason you forgot about it.'_

**'Well, maybe this is gonna be a fun day.'**

Ichigo cut off any further thoughts, he was already sitting down in his classroom and as weird is he was already considered, he didn't need the extra attention, especially right now.

Ichigo never noticed Ishida was missing…

* * *

"Hello there, Shinigami, how about a little challenge?"

"What? How can you see me, human? And what do you mean by a challenge?"

"Hm, I'm a Quincy, pathetic Shinigami, and by challenge I mean, do you think you can kill more hollows then me?"

"Heh, Hollows don't just appear whenever you want them to, they-"

CLICK

"Hey, what was that thing?"

"A Hollow bait."

"A…what?...-" **"UWAAAAA!!!!!!"**

The sound of hundreds of Hollows filled the air, and they were spreading quickly.

"What?! It's not supposed to bring so many of them!"

Ishida was starting to get really worried, this number of Hollows is way higher then it should be, and it's a real hazard now.

"What the hell did you do?! That thing is dangerous!"

The Shinigami wasted no more time in chatting and immediately went off to start killing the Hollows that were still appearing everywhere.

"Unbelievable…", Was Ishida's final response before he too, took out his bow and started blasting at the many hollows that had shown up.

* * *

Elsewhere, 3 people were running away from an un-known, un-seen enemy…

* * *

"Ichigo's friend! Hurry up!"

"Mm!"

Karing, Yuzu and Chad were running as fast as they could from a monster only Karin could see, a monster trying to crush them.

"Sis! What's going on!?"

"It's…complicated…just run!" 'Guess she can't see it…like him…'

"Ichigo's sister, you can see it, can't you?"

"Yes, well, kind'a, it's like a vacuum in the air…"

"Mmm…can you tell me where it is?"

"Yeah, wh- why are you stopping?!"

Chad had stopped running and was now facing the monster that he could not see, and Karin and Yuzu stopped shortly after him too.

"What are you doing?! Just run!"

"Don't worry, Ichigo's sister, just tell me where it is."

**"Huh! You think you can fight me, human?! I'll crush you first!"**

The monster leapt at him, arms to its sides.

"Watch out! He's jumping at you!"

Chad punched the air in front of him at full force and…apparently, hit something.

That something Chad hit, flew back a couple of meters and screamed in anger.

Karin gulped and covered her ears, "-I –I –I think you made it angrier…the screaming is so horrible…"

"Its screaming?, then I hit it?"

"Y…yeah."

"Ichigo's friend, please, let's just run away…", This time it was Yuzu trying to convince Chad to run away with them.

"It's ok, I'm strong, don't worry about me, just tell me where he is."

"Damn it!, ok, he's coming for you again, right in front of you!"

Chad draw his arm back, and punched forward as strongly as he could, this time though, there was no sensation of hitting something…he missed.

"Damn! You missed! Jump to the side, quick!"

SPLASH

**"Buahahaha, you pathetic humans are no match for me! Now stop moving and just let me eat you! Running away is pointless, it only excites me more!"**

Chad now bore a large cut on his left leg, he got away though, just in time.

"Thanks, Ichigo's sister"

"My name is Karin…how's your leg doing?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

'Fine?!, that's a nasty gash in his leg, he can't possibly be fine!'

Karin was beyond worried, she tried to keep her cool, but, it was just getting harder and harder to.

**"So, you still think you can fight me, ey?! Eat this!"**

"WATCH OUT!!!", Karin screamed at Chad from the top of her lungs!

"Hm?", Chad started dropping to the right, but not before he felt something on his face…

**BLCH!**

Karin and Yuzu's scream was horrible, it was simply ear braking, a terrible scream of horror as Chad's face, or rather, what was left of his head, was revealed…

But no one had foreseen the third scream, "Chad!,_**You bastard!"**_

* * *

Elsewhere, a lone Quincy was on his last footings facing 3 particularly strong hollows.

'Damn! They just don't stop! And what the hell is that thing coming out of the air?! It's huge!'

**"Little Quincy, it's time for you to become our food now, quick, before it finishes coming out!"**

'It?! What the hell is it?!'

"Shut up, pathetic Hollows, you really think you can beat m- Augh!!!"

One of them managed to land a hit to his side with some sort of a projectile, and he was hit in the same spot by a projectile from a hollow outside that group.

Ishida sent a horde of arrows as fast as he could, successfully taking out two of them, but the third was now towering over him, blocking his view from the sky, blocking his view from what was behind that Hollow…

'A huge vacuum sound, what is that sound, it's….familiar…something I should know about…'

Ishida got his answer in the form of a huge red beam vaporizing the hollow, and then burning into him.

"Quincy! Ge…damn…"

* * *

Temporary guide for this fight:

_**"Ichigo's hollow voice"**_

**"The Hollow's Voice"**

**"X-Chad-Hollow Voice"**

* * *

_**"Bastard! I will kill you!"**_, Ichigo was way beyond rational though, he had just seen one of his lifelong friends die, in a very horrible way, he was going to take this bastard down!

**"Oh, so he was your friend, weird Hollow-Shinigami hybrid, fine then, come and try to kill me!"**, The Hollow sent countless waves of the same exploding creatures that had killed Chad, on Ichigo – and his sisters.

_**"You really think that's going to work against me, pathetic little Hollow?! Getsuga-Tenshou!"**_

The lunar fang was never so dark, it's darkness swallowed all the exploding creatures, and then, the Hollow that sent them.

"I…I…Ichigo?...", Karin was shocked, shocked at everything, shocked at seeing some one die in such a horrible way, shocked at seeing her brother in that form, and having that kind of power…simply too shocked…she fainted.

_**"Ka?- What?!"**_, Ichigo just noticed Ishida's riatsu burning out, it had all already clicked in his mind, he knew what was happening today, but he though Ishida would make it, and even Chad, he couldn't believe how differently things were turning out…and he came as fast as he could…

'No! no! no! no! no! no!'

Ichigo shunpoed in Ishida's direction at full speed, but this time too, he got there too late…

CLASH!  
**"Yo, Shinigami, please stand still so I can eat you!"**_**, "What?...Chad?!"**_

**"Hmm? You look like some sort of Hollow, what are you?!, Bah! Who cares! I'm going to eat you any way!"**_**, "Chad!"**_

'No! I can't believe this! First he dies, now Ishida's dead too! And now I have to…I have to…_**NO!"**_, He finished his thoughts in a scream.

Ichigo started pouring riatsu, all of it.

The sound of Hollows screaming as they were crushed by the invisible force could be heard everywhere, like a horrible screeching sound, Ichigo's riatsu was crushing all the Hollows that had appeared after the bait was used, including 'Chad'.

_**"AAAAGHHHH!!!!!!"**_, Ichigo's battle shout was the last thing any of them were gonna here, the riatsu crossed captain level, and crushed them all, even the Menos Grande.

"Ha…Ha…I…Chad…Uryu…I've…lost them…"

That was all he could say, before dropping from the sky to the ground, exhausted.

Luckily, someone was there to catch him, "I'm sorry Ichigo, I really should have helped, but I just couldn't make it on time, neither of us could…"

Ishin Kurosaki carried his un-contusions son home.

"What a terrible day."

* * *

Author's Note:

Well! I hope everyone liked that! Bet you weren't expecting Chad to turn Hollow, ey? X)

Unreal Tournament: **Multi-Kill**

Counter Strike: Source: "Hacker! GTFO!"

Cya next week!

Next Chapter: "Focusing on the Mission!"


	5. Notice about chapter five

**Hey there, due to my lack of time these past few days(Finished working at 8PM today, and I start at 7:30 AM! _)…**

**Chapter five of "Lie" will probably be coming out tomorrow.**

**Sorry!!! ;)**

**Ziv.**


	6. Chapter 5 Focusing on the Mission

**Yo! It's time for another chapter!**

.  
But first(!):

.  
Firstly, I apologize for the lack of paragraphs, how ever, I blame FanFiction for that! x)

The empty lines I put in for the sake of paragraphing are simply automatically removed.

I've tried re-adding them in the editor manually, and I've even tried messing around with the html - to the point I added the br tag every where! - but to no avail.

All empty lines were automatically removed as soon as I hit save.

.  
I would very much appreciate it if an admin could help me with this problem, this makes stories much harder to read :/

**For now, I'm replacing them with a dot.**

.  
I'd like to fix a minor mistake I made last chapter: "AAAAGHHHH!!!!!!", Ichigo's battle shout was the last thing any of them were gonna here,"

Obviously, that "here," should be "hear,"…guess I was sleepy! :OP

Now, let's answer some reviews:

Cargas: Do you still think the same way about my story? ;P

I havn't placed this story in the Drama category for no reason, soft of heart be warned, I'm a character killer.

Also, Urahara is weird, there's no telling how he may respond to something, so who's to say that's really implausible?

As for Rukia, she was both trusting Urahara's judgment, and simply slowly falling for Ichigo, that's what allowed her to believe.

.

AntiShay: First off, your perspective is all messed up.

Your thinking the story should be a certain way because I've told you certain things, but in the end, the story is what I make it be and not at all guaranteed to match what I tell you.

Now, Karin jumped on Ichigo and not Yuzu, because the latter was a sleep, and Karin was terribly worried.

She is, still, his little sister, and as mentioned above, this is still a Drama.

As for your last comment, all of that will be answered in due time.

And why would you think I'd use your idea? – don't answer this.

*Ignores the question about Ishin's rank*

.

Thanks goes to all who R&R my stories.

.

OK! Onwards to the chapter!!!

.

* * *

Chapter Five: Focusing on the Mission!

* * *

Quick Guide:

**"Hichigo"**

_"Zangetsu"_

"Ichigo(/others)"

_**"Mask"**_

**"Other hollows"**

* * *

_"Ichigo, Are you still sure you want to go on with your plan?"_

"I…Yes, I just can't believe I lost them…I can't believe how badly things turned out, it's…I feel like I let them down…"

**"Y'a sure did!, but who cares?! They're dead, and you died last time, you lost them before and you just lost them again now! What's the difference?! Just go and have your pathetic little revenge already!"**

"Shut up! I don't remember asking for your opinion! I always do things with no plan, and look what that lead to!", Ichigo crouched down and punched the window next to his feet with enough force to shatter quite a lot of the windows near it.

And as if things weren't bad enough, it's raining.

Ichigo hates the rain, and he knows Zangetsu and Hichigo hate it too, but he just can't help it. He's never been so depressed, so lost, so hopeless…

So sad, the rain might as well have been a storm.

.

The rain falls and falls, never-ending, relentless.

It doesn't get softer, it doesn't get wormer, and it doesn't allow for any ray of hope to get through.

The darkness from the rain's clouds swallows them, the rain is bad enough to almost drown them, the winds threaten to freeze them to their core and mixed, they all convey Ichigo's feelings to the other two inside his soul.

.

Despair.

.

"When I got in the way with the first hollow, I ended up getting Rukia in trouble.

When I charged, head first, into Soul Society, I ended up helping Aizen.

When I charged into Hueco Mundo, in the end, the Vizards, the only ones that could have stopped what happened to me, died because I wasn't able to get there in time to help them.

Now, this time, if I had just poured my riatsu at the beginning, all those hollows would have died before killing any one!"

**"Tch!, pathetic! How long are you gonn'a whine about stuff like that?!**

Stop crying all the time about shit! What's done is done! Man up and fight!"

"I know!, I never said I wasn't gonn'a fight!, I will definitely go to Soul Society and fight! I just want to do it with a plan this time!"

_"Ichigo, calm down!, you will succeed, just trust in us, and yourself."  
._  
"Thank you…I'm sorry, it's just gonn'a take some time…for the rain to stop…"

**"Fine!, whatever!, just go!"**

.

And with that, Ichigo was thrown back into the real world.

* * *

"Huh? where…how did I get here?", Ichigo was a bit worried to have woken up in his room, not that he's scared of it…more, worried about how he got there…

"Oh, so your awake now?, you've been out since yesterday, and it's already the after-noon."

"D-Dad?!, Erm…did you…?"

"Find you out cold in the middle of the street, took you home, put you in bed and waited 'till now?"

"Oh…yeah…"

"No."

"Wh..what? then how…?"

"I caught you in mid-air when you were falling from exhaustion, brought you home, placed you in your bed, and waited 'till now."

"Oh…of course…what?!", That took a second to register, but that was NOT the answer Ichigo was expecting!

'What does he mean, he caught me in mid-air?!'

"Ichigo, your sensing skills are pathetic. I've been spilling riatsu since you woke up, and you still haven't noticed…I seriously need to train you on that…"

"You mean…?!"

"Of course, where did you think your freakish strength came from? I'm an x-shinigami, Ichigo."

Ichigo's mind just went blank. His father had just informed him he's a shinigami…which means…

_**"NO! You… you're a shinigami?! And you never told me?! Why?! And why now of all times?!"**_

Ishin went pale, his son was slowly being covered by a hollow mask, and although it sounded like a hollowfied voice, it still seemed to be his son…and yet, that voice froze him to the core of his soul.

A voice drenched in evil, a voice that spells madness and hatred, that could kill you all on its own…

'But…it's still my son…'

"Ichigo…please, calm down, your mask is already forming of its own accord…"

_**"I don't care! I can't believe you just decide to tell me about it now! Why?! Suddenly you want to help me out?! Is that it!? You suddenly remembered I'm your son and you're supposed to protect me?! Whatever it is, I don't even want to know! Just stay out of my life!"**_

"Ich…" Too late, Ichigo had already shunpoed out of the room, and very very far away, still traceable thanks to the now un-believable amounts of riatsu he was pouring out, but…

"Ichigo…I'm sorry…" 'I'll just have to let him blow some steam out…I didn't expect things to go this badly…'

Ishin truly never expected things to go down like that, he left Ichigo's room, broken…

* * *

_**"Getsuga Tenshou, Getsuga Tenshou, Getsuga Tenshou!!!"**_, Ichigo kept on firing fang after fang at the sky, each larger and more terrifying then the last, and they were already pretty large and terrifying.

An image of his blind fury.

.

**'Are you done yet?!'**

_'Ichigo, this could turn out in our favor.'_  
.**  
'You did say we're gonn'a need all the help we can get…'**

"I know…I just can't believe he never told me...But no, I can't have him come with me."

**'What?! Your afraid he'll die?!'**

"More then that, I'm afraid of what will happen to Yuzu and Karin IF he dies…"

_'Ichigo, trust your allies!'_

"Trust my allies?!, heh!, now there's a line that doesn't fit me..."

Still breathing a little heavy and exhausted, Ichigo turned around and headed home, still unsure of what to do.

* * *

From another spot not too far away…

* * *

"Well, what do you think?"

"What? Aside from him being terrifyingly strong? – Auch!, what was that for?!"

"Be serious, idiot!"

"Midget!"

_**"What was that?!"**_

"Now now, Hyori, calm down…"

"Then shut up and be serious!"

"He's really been betrayed, we of all people should be able to recognize that best, and I'm going to guess by Soul Society."

"mm…I still don't trust him."

"Neither do I.", Kensei has decided to drop un-announced behind the spying due, nearly causing Shinji to jump…nearly!

"Well, he's still a Vaizard, and he still wants to go up against Soul Society…"

"And he's terribly strong too!", Rose joined in.

"Yes…joining him would be the smart thing to do, and could you guys stop dropping in like that?!"

"NO!!!", Mashiru, into his ear.

"AAHHH!!! Mashiru! What the heck!? You practically broke my ears!"

Mashiru placed her finger in her mouth and then shoved it into Shinji's left ear and shunpoed away.

"MASHIRU!!!"

"Let her go…we should start preparing ourselves to leave, Urahara told me he's going to open up a portal to Soul Society for Ichigo tomorrow."

"Right, let's head back."

* * *

"My my, everyone seems to be preparing! I guess that portal of mine better work!"

Urahara's grin never left his face, even as he kept on dodging and blocking Ishin's attacks.

"If this wasn't two on one, and the other one on my side wasn't someone like Yuroichi, I would have probably been cut to pieces by now!"

"Cut the crap, Urahara, be serious!", Ishin kicked in Urahara's direction, but that was dodged.

"Kisuke, he's right!"

"fine, if Yuroichi says so…", and with that the three fighters doubled and tripled their speed.

.

A good half an hour later…

.

"Waaa, looks like you never lost you ability, Ishin-san! We could never keep up with you for much longer then that!"

"Indeed, perfect shape, Ishin!"

"Hehe, thanks, I didn't know myself, but I guess it's sort of like riding a bike after a long time of not doing so, your rusty at first, but it comes back to you in the end."

.

The three were training now for the second time that after noon in Urahara's underground training area, Ishin was clearly the only one un-affected.

.

"Heh, though you might know each other!"

Ichigo had appeared out of nowhere and now stood in front of the small group.

.

"Ichigo, please liste-" "No! _**And you're not coming with me!"**_

"Bu-" _**"NO!!! You idiot! What will Yuzu and Karin do if we both die?!"**_

"Karin and Yuzu are my daughters, but you-" _**"I'm what?! Your son?! It's nice of you to remember that!"**_, By now, the amount of riatsu Ichigo was pouring out was becoming too much for Urahara and Yuroichi, they had both released shikai, but were still being pushed down by the riatsu. Of course, the due didn't notice it.

"Ichigo! Man up and stop crying!"

"Well…that was un-expected", Urahara's wise comment, only Yuroichi noticed though.

"What?!" The riatsu practically doubled! "That's it! I'll show you why you can't come with me! Getsuga Tenshou!"

The horrifying fang made it's un-believably fast way Ishin, who just barely managed to block with his Zanpaktou on time, but he was still trying to deflect it when he sensed Ichigo appear behind him.

'Good idea, but kind of a clich?', Was the though going through Ishin's mind and being transmitted to his feet, which were used to shunpo to the side, causing Ichigo to clash with his own fang.

.

_** "Ggggggaaaaaa!!!"**_ Ichigo deflected the massive fang sideways, almost crashing the two spectators.

_**"You really think you can help me?!"**_

"Yes! Ichigo I'm sorry for not telling you, and I've heard of your story, I'm sorry for not even intending to, but I'm here now! I'm here to help you, so please let me!"

_**"Fi**_ne…", 'Dad…I just hope you know what you're doing…'

"Just don't…", "Don't worry son, I won't die on you."

"Neither will we."

The Vaizards have appeared.

"We have decided to join you."

Ichigo shunpoed over to them.

"Thank you, thank all of you for your help."

"We do have a common cause here, after all."

"Well well well, I see everyone is present now!", Urahara had cough everyone's attention successfully, "Great!, I hope everyone understands the risks involved with such a thing as going on a war with Soul Society! You'll be facing captains, very powerful captains since those are your specific targets. If you fail, you will all surely die a painful death and your souls will be hunted for the rest of time. If you succeed, however, you will have to help restore the balance, or the world will suffer greatly."

Urahara turned around and took a couple of steps away from the group.

"Tomorrow, I open a gateway for the lot of you, be ready."

Mashiru screamed, "Yosh!"

.

Soon enough, the group had broken up and every one began fighting each other one on one, Ichigo fighting his father.

'Seems like I was the only one willing to take him on for some reason…'

Ichigo will soon learn the reason for that, and the reason for the double insignia his father has, one of a vice-captain, and one of a captain.

* * *

Several exhausting hours later…

* * *

Ichigo and his father were the only ones still fighting, everyone else had already collapsed from exhaustion, or simply stopped of their own accord to avoid so.

.

They were exhausted, but their strength was still terrifying.

.

_**"Getsuga Tenshou!"**_, This latest one, was just as big and terrifying as the last 20 Ichigo had fired at his father, all of which were dodged or deflected, with great effort on Ishin's side, but still reflected.

"Tsuchi HoriKizamu!", Ikidooro Uuindo's fierce wind fangs charged forward at Ichigo, tearing everything in their way.

**

* * *

**

Quick note: "Tsuchi HoriKizamu" = "Carve The Earth"("Earth Carve (the)")

"Ikidooro Uuindo" = "Enraged Wind".

Picture a very long, slightly backwards-curved blade with small sharp edges running on it's back like a spine, that's Ikidooro Uuindo's Shikai form. (Kinda like Zaraki's, but the edges are rounder and smoother, not like a broken blade)

If anyone can offer me better translations for "Carve the Earth" and "Enraged Wind", do e-mail them to me.

Thanks in advance to those!

Back to the story:

* * *

Ichigo charged forward, gathering a mind numbing amount of riatsu into the tip of Zangetsu.

He raised the giant butcher's knife up, and then released the attack his Shikai was so famous for, in all its glory, _**"Getsuga Tenshou!"**_.

The giant mass of blue-black energy collided successfully with the entire fearsome force that was Ikidooro Uuindo, resulting in a spectacular explosion that blew both parties – along with their spectators – backwards a significant distance.

.

"Your pretty good, son, though that's to be expected!"

_**"You're not. Goat."**_, With that Ichigo charged forward again, another getsuga already forming.

"That's enough.", God of Flash Step Shioin Yuroichi, was now standing behind Ichigo, grabbing his shoulder firmly.

_**"Fi**_ne.", Ichigo removed his mask completely and dropped to the ground below heading for Urahara.

On the other side of the training ground, Ishin had noticed what happened and started making his way towards Urahara as well.

.

Urahra directed everyone to gather around him, "Well, it seems every one's in top shape! You two youngsters in particular! I'm afraid the rest of us are getting a bit old! Except for Yuroichi of course!"

Ichigo let out a small laugh, "That old goat, young? Right…"

"So, your saying everyone of us, but you of course, is old?!" – Mashiru.

"Ahhh…no…of course not…I'm just…" _**"It's on!!!"**_, Was Mashiru's way of warning Ichigo her foot is about to make contact with his face at full speed.

**Kaboom!**

Ichigo was launched straight through two large bolders, and well into the third.

"Aghh…that hurt…"

"You should watch what you say around woman, Ichigo!"

"Shut up, goat!"

"Will you two just learn to get along?!", Yuroichi had had it with Ichigo's endless offensiveness with his father.

"Ichigo, for crying out loud, he's your father! I don't know what he's done to you, but just put it aside, at least for the sake of this mission!"

"Fine…"

"Che, what a bothersome family. Well, Urahara, I think you've got our attention."

"Right, thank you Shinji. The portal will be ready tomorrow morning! Please go home and rest! Thank you!"

"Sounds good to me…", The general response by those not named Ishin or Ichigo.

Ichigo's answer was more of a "Hen…", and Ishin didn't even bother with one.

"Ichigo, walk with me, we need to talk."

"I do-" "Enough!, enough of that, Ichigo, come on."

Ichigo gave no further answer and simply fallowed his father out of the training grounds.

.

"Ichigo, I know it was wrong of me to keep it from you, but I always believed I had a good reason too. I've heard about your little time travel experience, I really have nothing to say in my defense there…I'm even more sorry for what had happened to you, I just want to do things differently this time around."

"Ichigo, I need you help to change things too, please?"

Ichigo was silent for a while before he gave his response, "What you did to me last time, was unforgivable. I'll give you a chance to make this time better, but I still think you shouldn't leave Yuzu and Karin like this."

"Ichigo, I can't pick between you and them, so I'm simply trying to pick all of you. I can't have them grow up without their father, but I can't let you die."

"Hmm…Alright."

.

Ichigo and his father continued their walk home, pretty much in silent, but a more comfortable one this time.

* * *

Back in the training ground…

* * *

"So, we're really going through with this…I never thought I'd go up against the old man…"

"Well, according to Ichigo, we already did…"

"I don't know if I trust that story of his, even if it is interestingly accurate and he shouldn't know about any of it…"

"Does it really matter? We all have the same goal, and something tells me we can trust him."  
"Well, if it's you Kisuke…"

"I don't think you need to go with them though, they should be strong enough as it is, Yuroichi."

"I know, I…" "You want to get your precious subordinate out of there, right?"

"Yeah…I don't think she'll take it too well, but I feel like I should at least try…"

"Alright, I don't think she'll agree to come back with you, but at least you might be able to save her from being killed by any one…"

"Kisuke, don't act dumb, you know we can't come back after this…even if we do win and make it."

"I know…I wish things were simpler…"

"You always did."

"Here, this is a list of primary targets, and work arounds for all security mechanisms."

Urahara handed a small note book with just a few pages in it to Yuroichi.

"I wonder if I should go in cat form?"

"Mmmm…it would aid your stealth, but you know she'll still spot you right away."

"Exactly!"

**

* * *

**

The End!

* * *

.

Authors notes: Damn! This was a long chapter! xD  
Well, I hope everyone enjoys it! X)

.

I've actually checked my traffic, Dec shows over 100 readers for Lie, and that was just the 4th chapter! xD

.

God, I wish I could release chapters more often then this, but sadly, we just have a lot of work right now so that's not very possible.

I've even had to neglect two of the games I play regularly…

.

Well, good luck to me! And good reading to all of you!

.

Next chapter: "Charging The Heavens!"

.

DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!!

.

ziv.


	7. Chapter 6 Charging The Heavens

**Yo!**

**Bet you though I forgot about this FanFic, ey?! xD**

**Well I didn't! xD**

**.**

**Here's a little gift for the holidays in the form of 2 chapters for Xmas! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Lie – Chapter Six – Charging The Heavens:**

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

"Thank you, thank all of you for your help."

"We do have a common cause here, after all."

.

"Well well well, I see everyone is present now!", Urahara had cough everyone's attention successfully, "Great!, I hope everyone understands the risks involved with such a thing as going on a war with Soul Society! You'll be facing captains, very powerful captains since those are your specific targets. If you fail, you will all surely die a painful death and your souls will be hunted for the rest of time. If you succeed, however, you will have to help restore the balance, or the world will suffer greatly."

Urahara turned around and took a couple of steps away from the group.

"Tomorrow, I open a gateway for the lot of you, be ready."

Mashiru screamed, "Yosh!"

.

"I do-" "Enough!, enough of that, Ichigo, come on."

Ichigo gave no further answer and simply fallowed his father out of the training grounds.

"Ichigo, I know it was wrong of me to keep it from you, but I always believed I had a good reason too. I've heard about your little time travel experience, I really have nothing to say in my defense there…I'm even more sorry for what had happened to you, I just want to do things differently this time around."

"Ichigo, I need your help to change things too, please?"

Ichigo was silent for a while before he gave his response, "What you did to me last time, was unforgivable. I'll give you a chance to make this time better, but I still think you shouldn't leave Yuzu and Karin like this."

"Ichigo, I can't pick between you and them, so I'm simply trying to pick all of you. I can't have them grow up without their father, but I can't let you die."

"Hmm…Alright."

**

* * *

**

**And now Chapter Six itself:**

**

* * *

**

Dinner was never as awkward as tonight's, with Ichigo being eerily silent, and his father being so obvious in trying to act normal…

And then, out of seemingly nowhere, came the un-expected comment from Karin, "Goat, you're gonna disappear on us with Ichigo, aren't you."

Ichigo almost chocked on his food, Ishin, his wise father, was well ahead of him – choking badly on his food.

"Wha…what?...", was Ishin's pathetic way of trying to get out of it…it failed, of course.

"Alright, go with him, but you two better come back or I'll kill you myself!"

Yuzu still failed to understand what her sister was talking about, "Karin, what do you mean? Daddy, where are you and Ichigo going?"

"Hm, nowhere, I think Karin is just a little tired or something, finish up and go to bed already."

"It's nothing Yuzu, Ichigo's right, I guess we should head for bed soon, ok?"

"Ok…"

.

Dinner went on in very awkward silence that refused to brake until Karin and Yuzu finished eating and excused themselves, Ishin has insisted on taking care of the dishes saying 'His two little girls need their beauty sleep!' and now only him and Ichigo set at the table.

Of course, that wasn't going to last, "'K, I'm off to bed goat, be ready for tomorrow."

"Right…"

Ichigo got up, and headed for his room, crashing on his bed, as Ishin headed for the kitchen.

.

"Ack!, the dinner went badly…", whispered the tired Ichigo, lying on his bed, waiting for the day to finally be over.

_'That was expectable, you knew your sisters would find out sooner or later, especially if neither of you come back.'_

**'Awww, Are you gonna' cry again, little Ichigo?! Fucking cry-baby!'**

"Nah, Zangetsu's right, I knew it would happen, I know what we're getting into, and they might as well know something…at least that we're leaving…I don't want to say we might not come back, but maybe they'll at least deal with it better this way…"

_'Indeed, Ichigo, they are young, but they too have a strong spirit, now rest for tomorrow.'_

"Mmm…"

.

And with that Ichigo slowly dozed off, wasting his possibly last hours in the living world, sleeping.

* * *

_'Ichigo…'_

_._

_'Ichigo…'_

_._

_**'Ichigo!!! Wake the fuck up already!'**_

"Huh?! Wha-!?", Ichigo, having woken up in such a way, jumped up and crashed right down – well…to the left a bit – on the floor next to his bed.

He'd be very lucky if his 'little' crash hadn't woken up the entire neighborhood.

"You dumb ass hole! What're you doing screaming like that into my ear?!"

_**'**_**Ahahahahaha!!! At least you finally woke up! Zangetsu's been trying to wake you for almost half an hour!'**

"What?! Why were you trying to wake me up?...it couldn't be because…"

**'It is! You're late! Ahahahaha!!'**

"Damn! Why didn't that stupid goat wake me up?!"

_'He left, I cannot feel him. Do hurry, Ichigo.'_

"Right…Thanks for waking me up, I'll kick his ass when I find him!"

**'Ahahaha, My pleasure!'**

.

With that, Ichigo rushed out his balcony, headed for Urahara`s shop.

* * *

"Where's Ichi-ni going, Karin?"

"I don't know…but I don't think we can fallow him now…"

"But…"

"come on Yuzu, I think I know where he went, I've seen him going there yesterday."

"Hm!"

* * *

"Well?! Is he planning on showing up this year?!"

Hyori was on her last nerve, the group had been waiting on Ichigo for half an hour now!

"Ishin-san, could you tell us where your dear son might be?", Urahara presided to make his trade mark move of hiding his smile behind his fan.

"No. I left early, and he was still sleeping. He's probably being lazy."

"What?! You didn't wake him up?! What were you thinking?!"

"Che, that would be just like you, Ishin-sensei."

Both Ishin and Hyori slapped Ishin upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?! It's not my fault if he's irresponsible!"

"You idiot! You're his father, of course you're responsible!"

Again, both of them slapped him upside the head, this time he also received a kick to the groin from Yuroichi – a weak one of course, no one wants him to die…yet…

.

"There you are, ya' old goat! I'm gonna' kill you!"

Ichigo has just arrived at the underground training area, spotted Ishin and charged straight for him, ignoring everyone around him.

Ishin, of course - being Ishin - , wasn't paying any attention and received a very powerful kick to the head, which sent him flying well into one of the boulders.

"Hmmm…I'm gonna' need a lot more boulders at this rate…Kurosaki-kun, please stop destroying my training area."

"Fine, sorry."

"Now you can tell us WHY ARE YOU OVER HALF AN HOUR LATE?!"  
"Sorry…over-slept…"

This time, it was Ichigo that received the physical assault.

"Auch! Auch! Ok, I'm sorry, sheesh…I…I just had some things to sort out…"

"It's ok, let's just go."

That very moment, Urahara had fired a large firework into the "sky" causing a nice little explosion and making sure everyone was focused on him.

"good, good, I see I got every one's attention, the portal is ready."

Urahara lead everyone in the direction of the portal, about 50 meters away behind some boulders.

"Alright," He took out his fan and made his trade mark move again, "This portal will send you to Rokungai, of course, I cannot send you into Soul Society itself. Once you're there, please make your way as quickly as possible, and as discreetly as possible into Sereity. Do not let yourselfs be distracted, if you become too noticeable, they will put up the barrier and make entering problematic…"

"Yeah, we had to use that crazy Kukaku lady's cannon to get in!"

"Ohoho, so I see you also know Kukaku, Ichigo, that's good because we might have to do that again…"

"Yuroichi, please, I would rather not."

"Ichigo, before you go, was Inoe Orihime, by any chance, with you 'last time'?", Uarahara shifted his eyes, staring at Ichigo's.

"No.", Ichigo's answer was quick and finite, he was not going to get Orihime involved in this mess again.

"Ichigo, from your answer, I can tell not just that she was, but that she played some sort of important role in it, luckily, I sensed her a while back and had enough time to train her a little so I know just what it was, but, you have Hachi, so I'm keeping her here.

Remember this though, if you lose Hachi, I will send her after you."

Ichigo's eyes were now burning holes through Urahara's skull.

"What?!, You won't send Orihime in! I won't risk Aizen finding out about her powers, got it?!"

"Hmmm, I see, very will, in that case, we have nothing more to cover, you may leave."

.

Urahara tapped the large circular construction that was the portal, activating it and opening the doors for the group to pass and the group turned to the portal and, one by one, went into it, onwards to 'heaven'.

.

After the last of them, Hachi, had went in and the portal was closed, Urahara Kisuke showed just how sharp a man he is, "You two can come out now, they all left."

Un-sure of whether or not they can trust the odd man, the two girls hesitated but eventually decided to come out any way, "Umm…where did Ichi-ni and my dad go?..."

"They have something they need to do, you two shouldn't worry about them so much, they'll come back." Urahara walked towards the girls until he was right in front of them, "Now, I believe you two girls need someone to look after you, I believe you are both welcomed to stay In my shop for as long as you need to, I do have spare rooms that are…somehow…perfectly clean, and they even have a bed!", Urahara never cleaned anything, he assumed Tessai to be the one cleaning those rooms…

"What?! Hell no! We can't stay here! We do have a home, you know, and those two hardly ever do anything any way!", Karin would not accept Yuzu staying in a place with just boys in it, much less sleeping here, and the place looked odd…

"I'm afraid it's not negotiable, as Ichigo's sisters, your lifes are at a constant risk, which is normally taken care of by Ichigo, but now that he's not here, I insist you stay somewhere safe, where someone I can trust, can keep you safe. If your dad, or brother, find out I neglected your safety, I'm as good as dead." Although the last sentence sounded a bit like a joke, the odd man in front of them kept a very firm face, and the girls knew what he said was true…

"Umm…Urahara-san, I believe I can help with that…"

"Oh! Orihime, perfect timing, very well, you two can stay with her! She lives on her own, and I trust her."

"Ah! You're…you're Ichigo's friend from school, right?!", asked Karin, Pointing a finger at the orange haired girl in front of them.

"Karin, it's not polite to point at people!" complained Yuzu, moving her sister's hand aside and walking towards Orihime, "Umm, can we really stay with you?..."

"Yeah! Sure! Ichigo's sisters are always welcomed at my house!" Orihime put on the widest grin the two girls had ever seen.

"Mmm, ok, I guess we can stay with her…I don't mind that."

"Great!, Then off you go, the three of you, Orihime, I will send Tessai by from time to time."

"Alright!" Orihime waved enthusiastically in Urahara's direction and the three girls left the underground training ground.

* * *

"Alright, we're here, let's get going!"

"Awww, Strawberry-kun's practically glowing!"

"What was that?! What did you call me?!"

"Ichigo, let it go…it's no use, we better just go.", Shinji knew just how annoying Mashiru could be at times…

"Actually, before we continue, Ichigo, could you please stay close to me?"

"Ahh…sure, why, Hachi?"

"So he can hide the massive amount of riatsu you're leaking, you dumb idiot!"

"Hyori, be nice…"

"It's ok, Kensei, and sorry…I could never hide it very well even in Bankai…I hope you can hide it all, Hachi, I'll be sticking to you."

"Son, what do you mean by 'even in my Bankai'?"

"Ahh…you'll understand when you see it."

.

Ichigo and the rest of the group started walking in the direction of the western gate Ichigo remembered to be Jidanbo's gate, just in case, Ichigo sticking to Hachi all the way.

* * *

A good half an hour later

* * *

"Everyone back!" called Shinji's voice, and everyone got back just as the massive wall and gate came crashing down, almost flattening them all.

"Woa…that was close…guess that's it for our easy way in…Well, Jidanbo is this gate's guardian, he should show u…never mind…", Jidanbo had, indeed, appeared before them, blocking them from the massive gate with his massive body.

.

"You may not enter the seritey."

.

**

* * *

**

**The End!**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Author's Note: Well! That turned out a little longer then I planned! xD  
I'm sure you're all very angry with this ending, but I felt this is the perfect moment to end this chapter, but it's not just the chapter.**

**.**

**THIS IS THE END OF THE PRELOUGE ARC.**

**HERE STARTS THE SECOND ARC: Heaven's War**

**.**

**I'm starting work on the next chapter immediately in hopes of posting it by tomorrow night! Wish me lots of luck, if I manage, it's my late Xmass gift to the lot of you!**

**.**

**As always, Enjoy reading and DON'T FORGET TO R&R!**

**ziv. **


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, but I am dropping this story for a multitude of reasons.**

**Firstly, I'm very unhappy with the way it turned out, not just the events, but the way it was written.**

**I realize I need more experience before I can write a decent size fiction.**

**Secondly, there were hardly any reviews, less than 10, and only a little over 100 weekly views.**

**I just don't think this story really interested people…**

**I might re-write it someday, but right now I'm dropping it.**

**If someone wishes to adopt it, I should have one or two more chapters un-uploaded somewhere on my laptop for you(should you want them), simply contact me and we will discuss it.**

**My apologies,**

**ziv.**


End file.
